Selon Scotland Yard
by darkrogue1
Summary: Blake et Mortimer. Ce jour-là, devant Scotland Yard, lorsque l'inspecteur Kendall interpelle le professeur Mortimer, ce dernier semble porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien perturber à ce point le professeur ?


Selon Scotland Yard

Note : Parce que lors de l'affaire Francis Blake, lorsque Mortimer est trouvé sous son lit chez Virginia Campbell, Kendall parle de vaudeville. J'avais dans l'idée de raconter cette histoire différemment, mais je n'aurai jamais le temps de l'écrire du point de vue de Mortimer cet été. Alors, comme de toute façon c'est plus simple du point de vue de l'inspecteur... Mon Kendall a probablement un petit côté Lestrade, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si OC que ça

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi sous un ciel londonien couvert, l'inspecteur-chef Glenn Kendall sortait tout juste de Scotland Yard après avoir terminé une journée qui avait commencé tôt - bien trop tôt à son goût - lorsqu'il aperçut sur le trottoir une silouhette familière.

"Professeur ? Professeur Mortimer ?" La silhouette qui vient presque de le dépasser sans le voir semble bien soucieuse et lorsque Mortimer - car c'est bien lui - se retourne, Kendall peut voir les marques d'un horrible tourment sur le visage du professeur.

"Mon dieu, Mortimer ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?" Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a pour la dernière fois vu une telle souffrance marquer les traits de l'homme qui lui fait face.

"Kendall ! Euh, je..." Le professeur lève la tête vers l'enseigne du bâtiment qui le surplombe. Visiblement, il ne s'est même pas aperçu qu'il portait ses pas de ce côté.

Mortimer hésite, et Kendall prend pitié de lui. "Je quitte à l'instant mon service. Venez prendre une pinte avec moi, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin."

Le professeur a l'air à la fois soulagé et inquiet de la proposition, mais il semble ne pas avoir de meilleur choix que d'accepter. "All right. Je vous suis, Kendall."

Que diable a-t-il bien pu se passer pour mettre un homme d'ordinaire si sûr de lui dans cet état ? L'inspecteur est perplexe.

* * *

Et un peu plus tard, dans un pub de Londres où Kendall a ses habitudes...

Le professeur regarde d'un air mélancolique le verre qu'il n'a pas encore touché et l'inspecteur tente de le sortir de sa morosité.

"Alors, Mortimer. Vous seriez-vous disputé avec Blake ?"

Mortimer tressaillit, et lève les yeux vers Kendall, incrédule.

"Que ... Comment... ?" Il s'interrompt, se reprend. "Ah ça, Kendall, comment diable avez-vous deviné que cela le concerne ?"

Kendall a donc fait mouche, mais pas exactement. En tout cas Blake est impliqué. "Et bien, c'est assez simple : qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser un homme tel que vous à sortir de chez lui, sans sa pipe..." Mortimer tâte ses poches et s'aperçoit qu'effectivement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il est sorti sans. "... et à marcher devant lui sans se soucier d'où il se rend?"

Mortimer ne peut qu'acquiescer.

"Ca et, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu une tête pareille, Cartwright venait de vous annoncer que le capitaine avait trahi."*

Mortimer frémit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sous le coup d'un sentiment bien plus négatif, et son air s'assombrit un peu plus.

"Racontez-moi, qu'a-t-il donc fait?" A ces mots, Mortimer semble avoir le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Mais après quelques instant il se reprend. "Avant de commencer, je voudrais confirmer que je parle à mon ami, et non à l'inspecteur."

Kendall hoche la tête. "Bien sûr. " Il s'attendait plus où moins à une remarque de la sorte. "Mais vous savez, même si vous parliez à l'inpecteur, tant que vous ne portez pas plainte... nous n'intervenons sur les crimes qu'en flagrant délit, et je ne vais très certainement pas ouvrir de moi-même une enquête dans une affaire de moeurs. Ce n'est malheureusement pas demain qu'ils aboliront ces fichues lois morales**, mais cela nous permettrait très certainement d'affecter notre personnel à des problèmes plus pertinents."

Mortimer est stupéfait. "Ah ça ! Seriez-vous devin ?"

L'inspecteur-chef hausse les épaules. "Je suis observateur, c'est mon métier." Vu le trouble de Mortimer, il n'était pas bien difficile de faire le lien. "Dites-moi ce qui vous tourmente tant."

Le professeur prend son verre à deux mains et commence son récit.

"Tout à l'heure, je devais sortir pour une course que j'avais prévue, mais, le temps de discuter avec Mrs Benson - qui sortait également - et d'arriver au coin de la rue, je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié ma pipe. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, je suis donc retourner la chercher. Et là... " Mortimer prend une gorgée pour se donner du courage. "J'ai entendu - ou cru entendre - Blake qui m'appelait à l'étage. Mais lorsque j'ai poussé la porte de sa chambre..." Mortimer s'interrompt, cherchant ses mots qui lui font à nouveau défaut, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles au souvenir de Blake, yeux clos et bouche ouverte, la tête renversée en arrière dans son abandon.

Mais l'inspecteur Kendall n'est pas idiot et a l'habitude d'écouter des témoins incohérents. Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension et Mortimer continue. "... je, j'ai fui, oubliant à nouveau ma pipe, comme vous l'avez remarqué. Je suis sorti et j'ai marché droit devant moi en suivant la circulation. Jusqu'à ce que vous m'interpelliez, Kendall."

Ce dernier hoche la tête. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour servir d' _Agony Aunt_ *** au professeur. Il est lui-même fort embarassé, mais après tout il s'est porté volontaire et Blake comme Mortimer sont maintenant ses amis. "Est-ce le fait qu'il cherche son plaisir en solitaire plutôt qu'avec vous qui vous choque autant ?"

Mortimer s'étrangle et recrache la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire.

"Mais je ne suis... nous ne sommes pas...! Mon Dieu, Kendall, vous pensiez que nous étions en couple ?! "

"Quoi ?!"

L'inspecteur-chef Glenn Kendall a des années de métiers derrière lui, et il possède l'un des meilleurs taux d'élucidation du Yard. On peut dire qu'au fil des années, il a vu de tout : meurtres, vols, bagarres, affaires de moeurs, crimes plus ou moins organisés... Mais là, il est vraiment surpris.

"Vous voulez dire que toutes ces années, vous n'étiez vraiment que colocataires ?!" De tout ce qu'il avait pu voir de Blake et Mortimer, il était persuadé que - bien que leur façade publique soit impécable - ces deux-là étaient amants.

"Et amis. Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, Kendall." Répond sombrement Mortimer.

Kendall prend le temps d'observer l'homme qui lui fait face."Qu'est ce qui vous perturbe autant ?" Le professeur reste muet, ne sachant quoi répondre. "De quoi avez-vous peur ?"

"Peur?" Mortimer relève la tête.

"Blake est toujours l'ami que vous connaissez depuis longtemps." Lui rappelle Kendall. "Que vous ayez découvert cette facette de lui ne le change absolument pas." Et, alors que le professeur le regarde d'un air interrogateur. "Vous ne l'avez pas vu à l'époque lorsque vous aviez disparu en cherchant le repaire de la Marque Jaune.**** J'étais très inquiet - surtout au sujet de mon poste, je dois l'avouer - mais Blake n'a pas pris un instant de repos. Il aurait retourné le royaume pierre par pierre pour vous retrouver." Et il continue. "Je suis certain que vous-même par le passé, devez avoir été témoin de son attachement. Son affection pour vous n'est pas récente, et, s'il ne vous en a rien démontré jusqu'ici, vous n'avez aucune raison de craindre que cela change."

"Je... oui, bien sûr." Quelque chose dans le discours de Kendall semble avoir persuadé Mortimer qui semble maintenant bien plus calme. "Vous avez raison."

Mortimer reste pensif quelques minutes, Kendall lui laissant le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre, puis il incline son verre en direction de l'inspecteur.

"Merci, Kendall. Vous m'avez remis la tête à l'endroit."

Puis il change de sujet, pour parler cette fois-ci de l'inspecteur et sa famille et le reste de leur soirée se concentre sur des thèmes plus légers.

Un peu plus tard, quand Kendall regarde Mortimer s'éloigner, à pied, en direction de Park Lane, il se demande ce qui ressortira de cette histoire. Mais Mortimer avait l'air distrait et songeur en le quittant - et plus du tout inquiet ou tourmenté.

 _Good Luck!_ Songe-t-il, espérant pour les deux hommes qui avaient tant de fois sauvé l'Angleterre qu'ils puissent une fois encore surmonter l'épreuve à laquelle ils faisaient face. _Both of you.****_ *

* * *

* voir l'Affaire Francis Blake.

** Kendall parle du comité formé en 1954. Le Sexual Offence Act ne passera qu'en 1967

*** nom anglais de l'interlocuteur de la colonne des courriers du coeurs dans les magazines

**** voir l'album du même nom

***** Bonne chance, tous les deux.

* * *

Note : Vous me direz que, pour l'époque, Kendall est très tolérant. Je pense surtout que, lors de la Marque Jaune, il a cru comprendre que Blake et Mortimer étaient en couple. Ils venaient de sauver la couronne (littéralement) et il ne pouvait trop rien dire. Et depuis le temps, il s'était fait à cette idée.


End file.
